Spellcast
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: When Sun wakes up from a nap, he realizes that something was a bit...off. He has never been more right. I mean, turning into a girl is probably a little bit odd, right?
1. Chapter 1

**I've suddenly thought of this last night. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything in LSK belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

**Prologue**

Lesus Judgment was having a relatively good day. Until he heard an ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream that came from the direction of a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed trouble magnet's room.

With his good day promptly shattered, and a headache that had suddenly erupted, Judgment quickly changed directions and made his way toward the scream, already preparing for the worst.

_Oh Grisia, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

Unsurprisingly, all Twelve Holy Knights, with the addition of the Sun Knight's loyal Vice-Captain Adair, the visiting Son of the God of War, and the Pope, were already gathered, since the scream had literally resonated throughout the whole Holy Temple.

The Knights of the warm faction and Adair were frantically trying to get Sun's door open, with the rest of the people standing awkwardly at the side.

Ice Knight's face twitched and Judgment knew just then how much he had wanted to be also helping, instead of just watching indifferently.

"Knight-Captain Judgment!" Leaf cried as soon as he caught sight of him. "There's a spell on the door!"

The Knights of the warm faction gave him some room as he walked over and grasped the doorknob. _It's true, there is a spell. _

Judgment was ready to cast a basic nullifying spell that all the Knights knew when he felt something alarming. The spell was _disappearing_. Sun had once told him that spells tend to disappear when the caster is severely injured or…dead.

Alarmed, he immediately pushed the door open and charged in, the rest of the people closely behind him.

He spotted Sun in two seconds. It was hard not to. He was sitting on the ground, facing a mirror with his back facing them. His hair was askew all over his body, and with further inspection, Judgment realized that Sun was completely naked. But there was just _something _off about him…

Earth Knight was the first one who recovered from his shock of seeing Sun completely unharmed and naked. Completely livid with anger, he spoke without stuttering.

"I left my bed and that beautiful girl _on _my bed just because you finally realized how ugly you are!?"

Earth immediately covered his mouth when he realized what he said. "I-I m-mean, S-Sun a-are y-y-you alright?"

Completely silent, Sun turned around to face them. And that was when Judgment finally figured out what had been off about him.

Jaws hit the floor as some of the Knights started having a nose-bleed.

"W-w-w-w-w-what…?" For the first time in his life, Earth stuttered without forcing himself to.

Sun addressed Leaf in a higher voice than usual. "Could you get some clothes for me…?"

Leaf followed his instructions wordlessly, still numb from shock.

He returned shortly, before handing Sun some clothes. Sun changed quickly before slowly sitting on the bed, facing everybody, who were still rooted to the spot in surprise.

Roland was the first person who found his voice. "Sun…you…"

Sun smiled awkwardly. "So, everybody, as you can, um, see…" Sun gave a frustrated groan. "I've kind of, uh, turned into a girl."

**Prologue End**

**Like it? Don't? Please tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chappie! This one is basically what happened in Sun's point of view. I thought it would be funny to write. Thank you to Yuki Candy Heart, Meota Tsukiko, Alice, and GrrBear who reviewed!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Thank You!**

**Meota Tsukiko: **_***smile mysteriously* **_**You'll see…**

**Alice: Ta Da!**

**GrrBear: Yes, ***_**nod**__*****_** Yes it is.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything in LSK belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up from my nap feeling terrible. My head was pounding, my mouth dry, and my eyes kept watering no matter how much I kept wiping them. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed and headed to my bathroom. I really needed a shower…

I stopped abruptly. If I _felt _this horrible, how would I _even _look…?

I immediately made a beeline to my gigantic mirror. As I walked, I absently-mindedly noticed small things that my sleepy mind didn't find weird. Like how my arms were much thinner, or how my hands were whiter than the snow, even though I didn't put on my skin whitening body mask yet…

I finally made it to my mirror. As I looked at my reflection, I sighed in relief. I didn't look that terrible. My hair was shiny and golden. My skin was snow-white, and my breasts looked perfect. _Wait a minute…_

I gaped in horror as my eyes locked onto my chest. I started to tremble violently. _This must be a dream…_thinking that, I pinched myself hard and winced. I stared at the pink bump that suddenly appeared on my arm. Okay…not a dream.

Trembling, I raised my hand to my chest. It must be a joke! Yes! That must be it! Earth probably came into my bedroom and did this while I slept, just to spite me, since I could never get some girls. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I ripped my pajamas off. _It's a joke, it's a joke…_chanting this, I opened my eyes. And screamed an incredibly high-pitched, blood-curdling scream in a voice that was mine, yet not mine.

It took exactly one minute before I heard the thudding sounds of someone running. Blaze was the first one at my door. Pounding on it, he started yelling frantically. My scream must have been loud…

"Sun! Sun! What happened! Sun!? Answer me!"

I had no intention of reassuring him that I was fine, because I _obviously _wasn't. Blaze gave a frustrated groan and turned the doorknob and pushed. The door didn't budge. _Oh right…I put a spell onto it so that no one would bother me…_

Blaze swore loudly. A few seconds later, Leaf came running, his feet slamming into the ground.

"Blaze! What happened? Where's Sun?"

"I don't know! He didn't answer me! There's also a spell on the door."

The sound of my doorknob turning started again, as the sound of more padding feet came toward my room. I tuned myself out and started staring back at my reflection again. I don't believe it. Is the God of Light punishing me because I "record" girls when I'm not suppose to…? But my Teacher did too, and he never mentioned turning into a girl during his lessons…

"Knight-Captain Judgment!"

I went out of my trance. Wow. I must have screamed really loudly if Judgment could have heard it from his room in the "cold and heartless" faction.

"There's a spell on the door!" Leaf cried hastily.

I heard my doorknob turn again. Coincidently, the spell began to fade. _Oh right, I was supposed to redo it today…_

As the door burst open, a tiny sane part of me screamed at myself to put on some clothes, but the insane part was much stronger. I did nothing.

Everyone froze. Earth was the first person who recovered at seeing me unharmed, naked, and collapsed in front of my mirror. My hair blocked the view of my body from them, so they didn't see what was wrong yet.

"I left my bed and that beautiful girl _on _my bed just because you finally realized how ugly you are!?"

Earth immediately covered his mouth when he realized what he said. "I-I m-mean, S-Sun a-are y-y-you alright?"

Judgment said nothing. Perhaps he already figured out that something was a bit odd about me. I wordlessly turned around. Jaws hit the ground as some people started having nosebleeds. The looks on their faces were priceless. I would have laughed if I wasn't still shocked. Earth stuttered violently, and I was pretty sure he wasn't doing it on purpose.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?"

I turned around and asked Leaf if he could get some clothes for me. He followed my instructions mechanically, probably still not over the shock. Poor Leaf.

He returned quickly, before handing me a purple, silky dress. I put it on quickly, silently enjoying the feeling of it over my skin. Then, I slowly sat on my bed, facing everyone who were still rooted to the ground in surprise. I did in a quick head count, and realized that all Eleven Holy Knights, my loyal Vice-Captain Adair, Mike, the visiting Son of the God of War, and the Pope all were here. My scream must have been amazingly loud.

Roland was the first person who found his voice. I silently praised him. I hadn't known that Death Knights could get that shocked. Although I'm pretty sure it was more from the fact his childhood friend turned into a girl rather than from having a naked girl stand in front of him.

"Sun…" he started slowly "you…"

I smiled awkwardly before I opened my mouth and spoke in that voice, that voice which was no doubt mine, yet sounded so foreign. It was so much more melodic and higher…much more…feminine.

"So, everybody, as you can, um, see…" I groaned, frustrated. "I've kind of, uh, turned into a girl."

**Chapter 1 End**

**Like it? Don't? Please tell me in a review! Well, I'll be going! Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the Chapter 2! Thank you to Bloody-Destination, AssasinWitch, Alice, Yuki Candy Heart, and GrrBear who reviewed! **

**Bloody-Destination: I'll try my best!**

**AssasinWitch: Thanks. I suddenly came up with this while I was sleeping.**

**Alice: Here you go!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Thank You!**

**GrrBear: Thanks!**

**This chapter's a bit boring, and not that dramatic, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LSK. LSK belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 1**

"What did you do?!"

Blaze Knight blurted out, unable to keep the words in any longer. The Twelve Holy Knights, the Son of the God of War and the Pope were currently seated in the conference room.

"Well…" Sun began slowly, before stopping all together. Thus, everybody was again plunged into silence.

The Son of the God of War was the one who broke this silence. "I thought I'll never say this, but you make a pretty girl, Sun Knight."

Sun blinked, a bit surprised. What surprised her even further was that everybody there started to nod their heads, before they even knew they were doing it.

When kind Leaf finally realized what he was doing, he immediately stopped and lowered his head bashfully. "You are really pretty, Sun."

It was true. Sun would have made a beautiful girl. Her face was flawless, her big blue eyes innocent and cute. She was currently wearing a pale blue dress that really complemented her milky white skin.

"Right now isn't really the time to discuss about how pretty you think Sun would be if he was born a girl. Tell us Sun, what happened?" Leave it to the Pope to get everybody back on track.

Heads turned to Sun. Everyone were all extremely curious. Sun sighed and started explaining again.

"Well…I'm pr-" However, she was interrupted.

Everyone turned to the person who had successfully cut Sun off. A flustered Storm immediately started to ask. "Now that Sun turned into a girl, does that mean that I'll have to wink at her and use cheesy pick-up lines on her too?"

Everyone stared at him before complementing his question.

"Do it only if you are in the public. I mean, we can't just tell everybody that the Church of the God of Light's famed Sun Knight turned into a girl, can we?" The Pope was the one who answered his question.

"Eh? We can't? Then where am I supposed to go?" A very confused Sun whipped her head to the Pope and proceeded to stare at him with her innocent eyes.

The Pope stared at her. "I'll make up a story about how I sent the Sun Knight on an adventure to slay a dragon or something. Meanwhile, you can stay here as a…cleric."

"But won't people ask why I look like the famous Sun Knight?" Sun cocked her head. "Or do I not look like me as a male?"

Now everybody peered at the girl intently. It was Judgment Knight who finally answered. "You do look like yourself when you're a boy, but not so much that it'll raise suspicion. But it would be bad if Sun suddenly changed back into a boy in a cleric's bathroom or something. We need something to keep her here."

The Pope complemented about that. "We can have Sun pose as Storm's girlfriend right now, so that after she disappears Storm can just say something along the lines of "I broke her heart and she said she never wanted to see me again" to cover it up."

Storm groaned softly.

The Pope turned back to Sun. "Anyways, what happened?"

Sun tilted her head. "Well, I'm pretty sure that I did nothing that could provoke me turning into a girl."

Blaze threw his hands into the air. "Then what happened?!"

Sun shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! That's why I was so surprised this morning. I ripped off my clothes, saw a girl in the mirror, and screamed."

Judgment softly murmured to himself. "So _that's _why your scream was so high pitched."

The Pope sighed. "I'll ask around about any gender-switching spells. Meanwhile…" The Pope looked at Sun curiously. "Do you feel different?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sun cocked her head again, looking like a confused little child.

The Pope sighed irritably. "I mean, could your abilities change now that you're a girl? If they became…worse, then I need to dispatch one of the Holy Knights to be your 24/7 protector."

He mumbled the last part to himself. Sun blinked. "I don't know. I don't feel any different. Should we test it ou-" She yawned.

The Disease of Yawning spread like the plague. Everyone started to yawn, save for Hell Knight, or Roland, because he didn't need to sleep.

"No" said the Pope. "It's late. Let's figure out this mystery after a good night's sleep. Who knows, you might be back to normal tomorrow. But if you are not back to normal tomorrow, we'll see if your abilities changed at all."

_Mmm…_thought Sun. _Please God of Light! Please turn me back! PLEEAASE!_

**Chapter 1 End**

**-(*+*)-**

**Like it? Don't? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thank You to Yuki Candy Heart, Shiro, Guest, and xXFaNatiCXx for reviewing!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Thanks!**

**Shiro: Heehee. Thanks.**

**Guest: Thanks! And…Ta Da!**

**xXFaNatiCXx: Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't earn anything. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**Enjoy!**

**-(*+*)-**

The God of Light ignored my pleas.

In other words, when I woke up in the morning and quickly dashed to my mirror, I sadly found out that I unfortunately was still a girl. Quickly swallowing my disappointment, I went and got ready, mentally preparing myself for the day.

I walked to the conference room, our arranged meeting place. When I stepped inside, I was surprised to see that everybody was already there. Storm sat at the far end. Leaf gave me a smile and a wave as soon as he saw me. Earth, on the other hand, scowled.

"Am I late?" I asked, slightly wincing at the sound of my voice. It was still high and feminine.

"No. We were just here early." The Pope replied. He looked at me. "I can see that you didn't turn back."

"Mmm." I replied vaguely. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I felt at least 10 pairs of eyes on me.

The Pope sighed. "Well, let's see what you'll capable of as a girl today, Sun. Oh right, I thought of a new name for you."

"Eh?" I blinked and looked up, surprise clearly visible on my face.

The Pope sighed again. "Even if people don't figure out that you're Sun by looking at you, do you think that they won't figure it out if we call you Sun?"

I blinked again. "Oh…so what's my new name?"

The Pope smiled slightly. "In public, from now on, we'll call you Star."

"Star? Why?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't like the name. I was just truly curious.

The Pope smiled again. "Because the sun is also a star, so that's why I decided it would be perfect."

I blinked and shrugged. "Sure. I'll be Star in public from now on."

The Pope nodded. "Okay! Back to your "tests", Sun, I specifically requested that the prayer room would be assigned to me this morning, so let's see if your abilities changed, Sun."

I nodded as well. "Sure, let's go!"

**-(*+*)-**

My first test was with Holy Light. I was supposed to try and see how much I could collect in a split second. Before, I could collect a fistful.

"You ready, Sun?" The Pope asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah." Leaf smiled at me.

"It's okay, Sun, if you'll bad at Holy Light now." Leaf started to say. "In any case, your "bad" would probably still the best any of us Holy Knights could do!"

I gave Leaf a smile. Leave it to him to dispel some of my worries! Ah! Leaf is truly the "Mama" of the warm-hearted faction!

Closing my eyes, I began to call Holy Light to me.

"Whoa!" I heard Blaze exclaim.

Startled, I opened my eyes. Just to see that my whole _body_ was covered in the soft glow of Holy Light.

The Pope hummed softly. "Leaf Knight, it seems that your little speech was not needed. As a girl, Sun's ability with Holy Knight increased tenfold! But, unfortunately, Holy Light can only be used against the undead and to heal. So now let's see if your ability with weapons has improved!"

**-(*+*)-**

I ignored the amazed expressions as I swung around. And finished the exercise.

"Whoa…Sun, when were you so good with daggers?" Blaze Knight asked incredulously.

I shrugged. Judgment hummed an approval, and for the first time that day, he spoke.

"That's good! Your reflexes with your daggers should be transferred to your swordsmanship as well!"

Turning around, he asked his Vice-Captain, Radar…or was it Vidar…-never mind-, to bring me the Divine Sun Sword.

A few minutes later, he came running with my antique. Judgment started talking as Radar slowly gave it to me. "Sun, it seems that everything about you improved. Maybe you should have been born a gir-"

He wasn't able to finish, however, because I gave a startled cry and almost dropped the sword.

The Pope started and immediately ran over. "Sun, what's wrong?"

I strained my arms, trying to lift the sword, when I asked my question. "Why is the Divine Sun Sword so _heavy_?"

Everyone stared. "Sun, your Divine Sun Sword is one of the lightest swords in the world!" Storm exclaimed.

Silence was formed. After a few minutes, the Pope broke it. He sighed.

"Let's see if your ability with magic improved." I nodded. However, I didn't catch his last words. "_If it didn't, then you'll really need bodyguards!_"

**-(*+*)-**

I stared at the target. "Okay, Sun" The Pope stated to say. "Use any magic of your choice and break the target."

I pondered silently at what I should do. Finally, I decided to use a wind chop. I closed my eyes and gathered some wind when…

BANG!

I opened my eyes just in time to see the target break into pieces. Whoa. I took less than half the time I would needed to gather some wind element.

The Pope looked pleased. "Amazing, Sun! Your magic is 2 times stronger than bef-Sun! Are you alright!"

He suddenly turned alarmed. As surprised as I was, I didn't have any more time to ponder about that, because the world started spinning violently and I started seeing black spots dance in my vision. And then I blacked out.

**-(*+*)-**

"What happened to Sun!?" Blaze yelled worriedly, looking at Sun's unconscious body. The Pope sighed.

"It's my fault. I should have known that her body would be weak after I saw her unable to pick up her sword. It'll probably take at least a month before she becomes stronger."

Everyone looked alarmed. "If someone tries to hurt her…" Leaf trailed off.

"She won't be able to protect herself." The Pope stated.

"Then what should we do?" Blaze asked, horrified.

The Pope smiled. "It's time for the 12 Holy Knights Babysitting Club to be made!" He announce happily.

Everyone stared. "…What?"

**-(*+*)-**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my God of Light! I'm so sorry about the late update. I was extremely pressed for time this week. But YAY! We've hit twenty reviews! Thank you to Yuki Candy Heart, MeYay, StarStreakedSky, NekoGurl98, lolijen24, xXFanAticXx, codenumber6, and Jasmin Lertha. You guys are awesome!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Yup, the babysitter's club.**

**MeYay: Thank You! I'm pressed for time with school and all but I will try my best!**

**StarStreakedSky: Coffee and juice are awesome.**

**NekoGurl98: Thank You! I've always wanted to see Sun as a girl too, hence this story.**

**lolijen24: Heehee, believe me when I say that this would be fun to write.**

**xXFanAticXx: I feel so honored that my story holds your first post! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**codenumber6: Ta Da!**

**Jasmin Lertha: I meant Judgment's torturing chamber (?) thingy so that's in his 'cold-hearted' faction. Sun didn't have a more vocal reaction because he was so shocked. Imagine turning into the opposite gender out of the blue. Anyways, I hope this clears it up. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks for reviewing and helping me hit twenty reviews everyone!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**Enjoy!**

**-(*+*)-**

Everyone stared at the Pope blankly.

"Babysitter's Club?" Leaf echoed dumbly.

The Pope nodded and began to rapidly explain. "You guys will each take turns protecting Sun each day. We will rotate each day from the "warm-hearted" faction to the "cold and merciless" faction. First we'll have someone from the "warm-hearted" faction start us off tomorrow."

The knights from the warm-hearted faction stared at each other nervously. "Who will start?"

The Pope closed his eyes and appeared to be in deep thought. "Wait here." The tension in the room rose. The Pope left the room…only to come back with straws.

"The person who picks the shortest straw will start us off."

Everyone fell and sweat-dropped.

The Pope held the straws to the knights of the warm-hearted faction. They all took a deep breath, said a short prayer, before plunging their hands in to retrieve a straw (and their fate…).

**-(*+*)-**

Earth stared at his straw in unmasked horror. Why, you might ask? Well, because unfortunately for both him and Sun, he got chosen by the God of Light as the Twelve Holy Knight's first babysitter. In other words, Earth got the dreaded short straw.

Storm, giving a relieved sigh after seeing his straw, gave Earth a look of pity and admiration.

"You can do it!" He cheered.

"Go Earth! That's my buddy! Taking one for the team!" Earth groaned and buried his head into his arms.

The Pope smiled at Earth. "So, Knight-Captain Earth, you're the first victim-AHEM!"

The Pope got into a huge coughing fit. Earth's head sank even lower into his arms. The Knights from the 'cold-hearted' faction looked on with great amusement, some barely managing to hold onto their laughter.

"Knight-Captain Judgment!"

Said knight whipped around just in time to see one of his platoon members run toward him.

"15 criminals escaped!"

Judgment's eyes widened. Escaping from his complex was nearly impossible, yet _fifteen _of them did?

Turning toward the Pope, he said in a calm voice. "If you may excuse me…" And then he left, following his platoon knight out the door.

Everyone was plunged into silence, thinking about the unthinkable. Criminals escaping from Judgment's complex? It was almost unheard of. After a few minutes of silence, the Pope decided to break it. Turning to Earth, he picked up from where he left off before all the drama.

"As I was saying, Earth Knight, you are Sun's first protector…I wish you good luck."

Suddenly, a feminine yawn filled the air. "Sun's waking up." The Pope realized quickly.

"I will go and inform her of the news of the new Babysitter Club dedicated to her."

With that, the Pope left. Silence again filled the air.

Everyone there who knew Sun well inwardly laughed and grimaced at the same time. To Sun, the news about Earth will probably feel like a death sentence to her…

**-(*+*)-**

"Why?!"

Sun wailed for the tenth time that minute. She _really _didn't take the news well. The Pope sighed.

"Because Captain-Knight Earth got the shortest straw." The Pope explained dutifully.

"Anyways, you know the saying 'save the best for last'. If you save the best for last, the worst will have to go first!" The Pope smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"But still!" Unfortunately for him, Sun was as stubborn as a mull.

The Pope sighed again before becoming rather serious.

"Sun, you have no way to defend yourself, and right now, your body is as weak as a new born baby's. With Knight- Captain Earth's Shield of Earth, your safety is guaranteed!"

The Pope looked away before adding half-heartedly. "Anyways, Knight -Captain Earth wasn't exactly that keen on this idea too, and even he didn't put up much of a fight for your safety."

Sun fell silent. The Pope peeked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself. Finally, she sighed softly.

"Fine. I'll go through tomorrow obediently and be as nice to Earth as possible. But just so you know, I'm not going to like this!"

A broad smile blossomed on the Pope's face. He had won. "No," he agreed with her "you don't have to enjoy it."

**-(*+*)-**

**Please review! Until next time, folks! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are AWSOME! Woot Woot! We've hit 30 reviews! Thank you to MeYay, StarStreakedSky, Yuki Candy Heart, xXFanAticXx, NekoGurl98, and Nuttica Emilee for reviewing!**

**MeYay: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**StarStreakedSky: Spoken by a true juice + coffee drinker.**

**Yuki Candy Heart: You feel sorry for Sun? I do too.**

**xXFanAticXx: Poor Earth. The first victim-AHEM! I mean, the first **_**babysitter**_**.**

**NekoGurl98: Hmm…it's more Earth's torture **_**for **_**Sun.**

**Nuttica Emilee: Yes. Indeed it is fun!**

**You guys are amazing! Thanks again! I know this chapter is a bit unrealistic, but please bear with it. I needed Sun to go outside and unfortunately had writer's block.**

**-(*+*)-**

Sun was heartbroken the next day when she looked in the mirror and saw that she hadn't changed back yet. Which meant that she really _had _to spend a whole day with Earth.

Sighing softly, she started to get ready for the long day. She sat on her bed and slowly brushed her hair as she stared at the outfit prepared for her. It was a cleric dress with a few modifications here and there.

Putting on the dress, she stared at herself in the mirror and did a small twirl. Deciding that she looked okay, she took a deep breath and went out the door.

The hall was deserted. Which was normal, reasoned Sun, because it was barely dawn. Sun still didn't understand why Earth had wanted her to come so early. In fact, it was the opposite of what she thought Earth would do. Sun had originally thought that Earth would tell her to come as late as possible. After all, it meant less time Earth had to 'waste' spending it with Sun.

Finally arriving at Earth's bedroom door, Sun raised her arm and knocked gently. Nothing happened for a full minute when the door suddenly opened and a hand shot out, grabbed Sun, and pulled her inside the room.

Startled, Sun blinked a few times before her eyes finally adjusted to the new light. Earth had his hand grasped around Sun's shoulder firmly. Before Sun had managed a single word of greeting, Earth spun her around to face him.

"Sun, it's great that you had to go change yourself into a girl, but don't drag me into it!" Earth growled lowly, completely out of his supposed character.

Sun blinked as her mind processed his words. "What do you mean 'drag me into it'?" Sun retorted fiercely. "It's not like I'm going to enjoy this day anymore than you would."

Earth glared at her. "I had a date today."

Sun blinked again before waving her hand half-heartedly. "Then just call it off."

Earth glared at her again. "Why would I call off one of my dates for _you_?" He asked crossly.

Sun huffed softly. "Then what do you suppose I do?"

"You're staying outside my door for the entire day."

Sun froze before lifting her head and staring at Earth incredulously. "Are you being serious?"

Earth nodded smugly. "The Pope approved of it. If anyone asks why you're there afterwards, your story would be that you had fallen in love with me, but I was too much of a child and broke your heart, and then Storm came restored your heart again."

Sun fumed silently. _I can't believe that the old geezer would approve of this._ "Fine. You can have your little date."

Earth smiled again before giving Sun a serious look. "Don't wander off. I won't come save you if you wander into trouble."

Sun huffed again. "I won't." She said crossly.

**-(*+*)-**

The girl Earth had over was a petite brunet. She was more of a fan girl than anything, though. She squealed at everything, from the ladybug on Earth's sleeve to even the door. Sun groaned softly. She already had a headache, and it was still morning!

Sun was currently sitting with her back to the wall outside Earth's room. Her stomach growled softly. Earth was so mean! He even didn't let Sun grab any food, only telling her that he'll give her some later. Apparently Ice was going to give him some sweets today.

Sun sighed. The Knights from the 'cruel-hearted' faction would have treated her better than this! Especially Lesus, or Ice, or Roland.

After a few hours passed, with Sun's only enjoyment of smiling at people passing her, her stomach growled again. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she put her ear onto the wall.

"_Waaa! Earth Knight's room is cleaner than mine!" A squeal was heard._

"_Y-y-you're t-t-too n-n-nice." Another squeal was unfortunately squealed, followed by a little giggle._

"_You're really like the legends!"_

Sun stifled a laugh. If only the poor girl knew. If only.

Putting her ear back to the wall, Sun listened again, only to have her blood boil furiously.

"_T-t-thank y-you." Earth replied, stuttering._

"_D-d-do y-y-you w-want s-s-some c-c-cookies?"_

Sun's heart wrenched in anger. Earth _lied_ to her. He said that he didn't have any food, made her sit outside his room and wait like a puppy, when he apparently had _cookies_.

Getting up and dusting herself off, Sun made a beeline outside. Who cares about promises? Earth broke one already, right? And the Pope…he_ approved_ of her sitting outside Earth's room for the whole day. As the soft breeze and gentle sun light hit her face, Sun smiled. Nothing would happen to her. The Pope was just way too wired. She'll be just fine by herself, now, right?

**-(*+*)-**

**The next chapter will have some fighting and action, so look forward to that! But, unfortunately, the next chapter will come out a few weeks later, because I have a new LSK story ready. But if you enjoy SpellCast, then come to my new story. It's also something like this. Well, see ya next time, folks! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I'm sorry about the wait, but I had to get my new stories up. You guys could check them out. There's Legend of Cat Knight, a co-op story, and Childish. If you like Spellcast, I'm sure you'll like those, too. Also come by my story Unravel. Don't forget to review! :( Unravel is so unloved…**

**Thank you to xXFanAticXx, kyleeya, 100thAngel, Yuki Candy Heart, MeYay, Jasmin Liertha, Shoetsu Otaku, and DragonFire Princess for reviewing!**

**xXFanAticXx: Thank you! **

**kyleeya: I continued :)**

**100thAngel: Um…well, I needed Sun to go outside. But don't worry, there'll be an akward rift between Sun and Earth soon. :) I'm not telling yet, though.**

**Yuki Candy Heart: LOL!**

**MeYay: I needed Sun to go outside. But, I hope you like my new stories!**

**Jasmin Liertha: Mmm! *nod***

**Shoetsu Otaku: Ta Da! Some action! And don't worry, I'll probably not make it to even 40 chapters. Around 30 is my goal. But don't worry! I have a sequel planned (hopefully…)! Thank you!**

**DragonFire Princess: Mmm…not telling. MWHUAHAHA!**

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LSK. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

Sun relished the feeling of the gentle breeze playing with her hair, the sun rays on her face, but most of all, she enjoyed the feeling of _freedom_.

However, she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when the sound of feet slapping the ground echoed through the air. Opening her eyes, Sun turned around just in time to see knights from the Earth Knight Platoon rush out of the Holy Temple.

Sun blinked. _Well, that was fast. _Sun hadn't even been outside for a full 2 minutes yet, and there comes Earth's searching party. Cocking her head, Sun blinked again, confused. _No matter what I think, it just doesn't add up. Earth didn't come outside for hours, yet the moment I sneak out, he notices? Maybe…he cast a spell? But I didn't feel the presence of magic, and Earth isn't that good with magic…the Pope helped him…?_

Sighing, Sun shook her head. It made no difference if she did figure out if Earth had psychic abilities or not. If Sun didn't get out of the open, soon, she would be escorted back to the _luxuries _of the outside of Earth's room.

Sun glanced at the knights furtively. At least she had moved into the shade. And, she was right beside a dark alleyway. That, from Sun's experience of dark alleyways, led directly to the bakery. _What? Just because I'm the Sun Knight doesn't mean that I don't take detours in alleyways. And in my case, I take even more "detours" than other people. After all, if I go as the Sun Knight in the open, I'll never get anywhere! And, anyways, Lesus can't always go and buy me blueberry pies. So I have to resort to my own tactics! _

Sun inched herself closer and closer to the alleyway, and when she made sure all the Earth Knights were busy asking other people questions (probably about her whereabouts) or had their back to her, Sun rushed into the dark alleyway and pressed herself to the wall. She held her breath.

After what seemed like forever, the earth knights left the area. Sun sighed in relief. Spinning around, she started to make her way down the alleyway. The dark alleyway really lived up to its name. Even though it was broad daylight, in the alleyway you can barely see your own feet. Sun continued on, walking softly, when she suddenly heard some voices. Sun immediately pressed herself to the wall before creeping forward and looking out.

"…destroy them!"

A group of 14 to 15 men crowded around. They had numerous scars on their body and the nastiest expressions. But that wasn't what caught Sun's attention. The badge on every one of their shirts did. The badges that showed that they were criminals from the Judgment Complex.

"The Holy Temple ridiculed us! But we will show them! We will destroy them!" The criminal in the middle sneered. He, with the way everyone looked at him, looked like the leader.

Sun gaped in shock. How did these criminals escape? Sun frowned. If they really escaped from Judgment's complex, then, without her sword, and her magical abilities, there was no way she could win if they were to fight. It wasn't like she could bombard them with Holy Light to injure them. Heck, it'll probably just heal them!

Sun started to walk back quietly. She had to inform Lesus of what she saw. It was almost funny. Sun really was a Sun Knight. She goes to the bakery but instead stumbles upon a criminal hideout.

There was no way Sun could win in a battle against all those criminals. She had to get out of there. But, it seemed that the fates were always against poor Sun. She kicked a rock. Yes, a rock. Sun froze, horror spreading across her face. The rock scuttled across and slammed into the wall, an echo resonating in the air.

The criminals froze, before the leader hollered. "Who goes there!?"

He came lumbering into Sun direction. Sun whipped around, and threw one of her daggers. Her aim and timing was perfect. It smashed into the Leader's face, eliciting a howl of agony. Sun smiled. At least her aim was good enough to cause a distraction. She was turning around to run, when pain exploded on her back. Her other dagger hit the floor and slid away. Sun dropped to her knees as one of the criminals appeared behind. _How did he get behind me?_

The criminal wrenched Sun up by pulling her hair. Sun cried out soundlessly. The pain on her back was intense. She hadn't felt such pain, thanks to her Teacher's "training", in years. She wasn't supposed to feel such pain. Then, why? _Was this what the Pope meant about me being as weak as a newborn baby?_

The Leader swore at Sun and wiped the blood of his face with a sleeve. Then he smiled at the man behind her. "Great job, Kyhera."

The leader started walking forward to Sun. "Now, now, who do we have here?" The man's smile was evil.

"What's a little girl doing here? Hmm?" He stared at Sun's cleric dress before his face morphed into one of hatred.

"You're from the Holy Temple!" He suddenly laughed. "Very well. Hedra, bring me our newest toy."

A thin man walked back to their hideout before coming back with a nasty dagger. It was imbedded with jewels and the blade glinted evilly in the little light that made its way into the alleyway. Sun blinked. The pain was terrible, and her vision was already getting hazy. A puddle of blood formed underneath Sun's legs, with blood still trickling down from the gash on her back.

The Leader smiled gruesomely. "Now, little cleric, _loved _by the God of Light," he spat out venomously, "I can now practice _my _aim." He laughed maliciously.

"I'll send you to your beloved God of Light!" The Leader threw the dagger. Sun watched it fly through the air. _Well, _she thought grimly as she closed her eyes, _since I'm not exactly the Sun Knight right now, at least I don't have to die gracefully. Teacher won't revive me and then kill me a hundred times if I don't, now, too._

"Shield of Earth!"

Sun's eyes snapped open, just in time to see the dagger bounce off a meter away from her. Kyhera let go of her and jumped back before moving to the Leader. Without someone holding her up, Sun slowly collapsed into the puddle of her own blood.

"Lay another finger on her and I will personally send you to Hell."

Sun looked up with her rapidly blurring vision. Earth was hurrying his way over to her while a certain lean Knight with blazing red hair stood there, sword in hand. The Leader narrowed his eyes.

"There are fifteen of us, and two of you. Do you really think you can win?"

Blaze Knight laughed viscously, his eyes dark and unforgiving. "Come out, my brothers!" He bellowed.

20 knights from the blaze knight platoon appeared. Blaze Knight looked at the Leader. "15 to 22 now. After hurting Su-Star, do _you _really think you can win?"

Sun stared at the scene with interest, even if she couldn't even feel her limbs anymore. Earth was kneeling beside her, frantic worry written on his face. He started to cast a medium level healing spell.

The leader growled before surveying the field. Then, he gave a small, quick nod, before he and all the other criminals ripped out a transportation scroll, before disappearing to god-knows-where. Blaze Knight rushed forward, groaning.

"No! They got away!" Blaze Knight stamped his feet. Earth turned around and shouted at him.

"Blaze! Don't worry about that! Sun…!"

And that was the last thing Sun heard before her world went black.

**-(*+*)-**

**Please review! Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm back with the next chappie! Woot Woot! We hit more than 40 reviews! You guys are awesome! And guess what? I have another new story coming up! It's an AU story, so look forward to it!**

**Thank you to DHR, Yuki Candy Heart, DragonFire Princess, xXFanAticXx, MeYay, and Guest who reviewed.**

**DHR: Dragons Holy Robes? As in…Dragon's Saint Brigandine? Sun's blood-sucking shirt? Yes, Sun probably has it, but she is extremely weak so the shirt sucking out blood would probably be a bad thing. And, she didn't actually think that she would be captured.**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Oh, no, Judgment has no idea what happened.**

**DragonFire Princess: Mmm…I'm not telling! Mwahahaha! You have to read and find out.**

**xXFanAticXx: No, it wouldn't work because if Sunusues any drop of magic she loses consciousness. **

**MeYay: Guess what? I have another new story soon! Stay tuned! And…you wavered? Is that a good thing or a bad thing…? *sigh* Do you guys even read this?**

**Guest: You will see it in this chapter. :)**

**You guys are really awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LSK. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

The Twelve Holy Knights and the Pope were in the conference room. Luckily, Sun was all healed up by a frantic Earth (who proceeded to yell at her for an hour after she woke up) so she was able to attend. After all, the meeting was for Sun to recount her day for everyone. She sometimes still had dizzy spells from her wound and still needed to be supported a bit, though.

Nobody, other than Blaze (afterwards, Earth told Sun that Blaze came to Sun's rescue because he was the one patrolling that day and had saw Earth run around to look for Sun so in the end Blaze decided to help Earth find her), Sun and Earth knew what happened that day.

So that was why everybody stared at poor Sun intensely, ready for a good story to be shocked about. After all, she was hurt, so _something _happened for sure.

Sun didn't disappoint them. She started talking.

"Well, my day, huh? When I try going to the bakery, I stumbled upon a criminal's hideout, with criminals that escaped from Judgment's Complex. When I try sneaking away quietly, I kicked a rock. Yes, a rock." Sun confirmed after staring at everyone's surprised faces.

"And then said criminals tried killing me." Sun stared at everyone's looks of horror. "Luckily, Earth and Blaze rescued me."

Sun sighed. "I'm really a trouble magnet, huh?"

Everyone there started to nod in affirmation, when they all froze suddenly. An enormous dark aura emanated from one of the Knights as he stood up and called for his Vice-Captain. Vidar came running.

Judgment clenched his hands into fists before talking to Vidar. "Put 2 times the effort into finding those criminals."

Judgment looked away, muttering. "I will personally torture them for hurting Sun."

Sun sweat-dropped. Judgment seemed to forget about his weak stomach. Sun felt a bit sorry for those criminals, even if they almost killed her.

The Pope shook his head. "This was an eventful day. Sun, be more careful, next time. The Knights can't all come running to save you every time you get in trouble."

The Pope got up before going to the 'cold-hearted faction'. "But, now, let's now figure out who's going to babysit Sun tomorrow."

He held out the straws-of-doom (as the Holy Knights had affectionately named it) again. Sun blinked before sweat-dropping again. "I can't believe he really used that…I had thought that he was joking when he told me…" Sun muttered softly.

Now, it was the 'cold-hearted faction' who looked nervous, with, of course, the exception of Judgment, Ice, and Roland. They really didn't minded looking after their friend.

The Knights plunged their hands in before retrieving a straw and checking to see if they were the "doomed" one, before looking about each other to see who the "unlucky" one was.

Ice blinked as the Pope smiled. "Knight-Captain Ice, I guess you're the second vict-AHEM!"

The Pope coughed. Sun's face turned red as she comprehended what the Pope was going to say. She shook her clenched fist at him. "HEY!"

Everyone laughed. The Pope continued from where he left off. "Knight-Captain Ice, you are Sun's next "protector for the day". I wish you good luck. Sun," The Pope turned to Sun, "Try not to get into trouble again."

The Pope turned to everyone. "The meeting is adjourned. I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone started to leave. Sun yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was still tired, even if she was all healed up. She was about to get up, when a package was dropped into her lap. Sun blinked before looking up. Earth stood there, looking away. His face looked a bit pink, but that couldn't be it. It was just probably a trick of the light.

"Open it, Sun." Earth said gruffly, when Sun continued to stare. Sun blinked again before obliging.

The package was wrapped in a white, silk, handkerchief, tied up with a pale, lilac, ribbon. Sun's thin fingers delicately pulled the ribbon and the wrapping fell apart. Sun stared.

It was a big, sugar cookie in the shape of a star. Sun raised her head before staring blankly at Earth. He looked at her intently. Looking back at the cookie, Sun lifted it up before taking a small bite. Heaven filled her senses. It was delicious.

Earth turned around. "I promised you some sweets, didn't I?" Sun said nothing as she took another small bite. Earth gave Sun a ghost of a smile before he also left.

_Hmm…to think that Earth actually kept his promise._ Sun stared at the cookie. _Ah, well. It didn't really matter. Time for a nicer day with Ice tomorrow! _Sun stood up, wrapping the cookie in the handkerchief before heading for her room. The next day would hopefully give Sun, the trouble magnet, a day of rest and sweets with Ice.

**-(*+*)-**

**Please review!**


	9. April Fool's Special Chapter!

**Happy April Fool's day! This is a April Fool's Day special, so it's not really that long. This chappie is supposed to make you laugh…but I don't know if I did a good job at that…Thank you to MeYay, Yuki Candy Heart, DragonFire Princess, xXFanAticXx, Meota Tsukiko, Guest, and Hiding Snidget for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**MeYay: Sorry it's late. I got bombarded with tests and projects this month.**

**Yuki Candy Heart: Mmm Hmm. *nods***

**DragonFire Princess: Thank you!**

**xXFanAticXx: No, thank you!**

**Meota Tsukiko: Mmm…some things never change, even if Sun is female. LOL.**

**Guest: "Said" is like a saying. In this situation it's like "the".**

**Hiding Snidget: Thank you, and I'm sorry this was late.**

**-(*+*)-**

It was a nice, bright day. The sun shone through and bluebirds flew and sang in the sky.

It was a perfect day to go outside, mothers tell their giggling children. However, the 12 Holy Knights clearly disregarded this piece of advice.

They were in the dimly lit, dusty, conference room. The Knights did not feel the bright atmosphere from outside at all.

All the Holy Knights were gathered. The Pope was there too. Sun sat there, face emotionless.

"What's wrong, Sun?"

Sun had called the emergency meeting. Most of the knights squirmed in their seats. No smile on the Sun Knight who is famous for his smile is a bit scary.

Sun buried her head into her hands. "I just wanted to say…"

Earth looked annoyed. "Yes? Out with it."

He completely did not expect Sun to break down in sobs. Everyone stared, shocked.

Sun continued to sob, shoulders trembling with the effort. Blaze jumped up. "Who did this to you!? I'll make them pay!"

"I haven't practiced sword in a long time. It seems as if I could go all out for once." Judgment remarked, eyes narrowed in anger (for the poor soul who made Sun like this) and concern for his friend's behavior.

Leaf's usual kind eyes were filled with hatred. "Don't worry, Sun! I'll turn the person who did this to you into a porcupine!"

All the Knights nodded, thinking of the best, horrible demise for the one who actually made Sun cry. Earth's eyes hardened. Storm clenched his hands. Ice's face twitched. You see, this had been a huge shock for them all. Mostly because they have never seen Sun cry before. He was always smiling, even if the smiles were mostly fake. Of course, not everyone knew this little piece of information.

But this time, Sun started crying out of the blue. Even when he was extremely pressed, Sun never cried. But today…

"You guys, thank you." Sun, through her tears, said. She sounded genuinely surprised.

She lifted her tear-stained face, before making her way to the Pope, who was sitting through this quietly. Everyone stared in confusion. When she was finally standing right before him, Sun held out a hand.

In a confident voice that did not suggest that she had been sobbing only minutes before, Sun started to speak. "You owe me 30 silvers."

The Pope sighed before grumbling softly. "I can't believe they fell for it."

All the Knights stared, shell-shocked. Of course Sun would notice.

She turned around. "What? The Pope dared me. Anyways, since I'm technically not the Sun Knight right now, I don't have to smile 24/7." Sun said.

"And, anyways," Sun continued, "Since I'm technically not the Sun Knight, my Teacher would not come ad kill me if I embarrass myself."

Everyone stared at Sun. Slowly, all the Knights stood up before walking to the wall. Sun looked on, confused.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Her question was answered when the Knights started to bang their heads on the wall.

**-(*+*)-**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG~! I'm so sorry guys! It's been what? 3 months since I last updated this story! Sorry! I've just got extremely caught up with the last few months of school! And guess what? I'm graduating tomorrow. Anyways, so sorry and review time!**

**Yuki-Candy-Heart: Yup, I had great fun writing that~**

**TsukiDragon: XDDD Hardy har har.**

**Sunzi: :) So true.**

**Meota Tsukiko: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**xXFanAticXx: Yes, the female Sun is names Star, but that's only used outside the Knights when other commoners are listening. Amd thank YOU for reading and reviewing!**

**GrrBear: Thank you so much! Actually…that idea is great! Maybe I'll use it in another sidestory. Would you mind?**

**The Mouse Maestro: Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! (and yes I do read it, I'm one of their best fans~)**

**Melobi: YUP! Teehee!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**School-Read-Sleep-Routine: (I'm putting all your comments into this reply) Thank you sooo much! I know this chappie is still really short, and I'm really sorry! But they will get somewhat longer in my Summer Break, which is just 1 and a half weeks away! And your English is very good! I thought that it was your first language. ;) Anyways, thanks again and sorry for the late update!**

**Guest: Yay! Please stalk me! And sorry for the late update, I got caught up with school. I just had 2 tests today…**

**applepie1989: Thank you so much! Actually, I kinda forgot until you reminded me…so thanks again!**

**Oh my God of Light, that was a lot of reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LSK. Everything belongs to Yu Wo.**

**-(*+*)-**

A yawn escaped through my lips as I made my way to Ice's room. After my near-death experience, the Pope made it a rule that I have to be with my "babysitter" before dawn. It was the same with Earth, but after almost dying, I was really in need of some sleep.

The hall was dimly lit and my eyes kept drooping. _So sleepy…Want sleep…Sleep good…_

BANG!

It wasn't a surprise that I bumped into something. I was immediately falling back from the force when the person I bumped into grabbed my wrist and my waist to keep me from falling.

Catching my breath, I looked up. My eyes widened in shock and upon figuring out my identity, my "savior" almost let go of me. We both stared at each other.

I was the one who recovered first. "Earth."

Earth nodded, his cheeks slightly pink…or maybe that was my imagination? Or he might have been red from anger that he didn't save a cute cleric who he could lure into his room later…

He pulled me to my feet. I gave him a small smile. Too tired to hold a grudge so early in the morning. "Thanks."

To my surprise, he whipped around. "It's okay."

He left quickly. I blinked. _Hmmm…what was that about?_

Shaking my head, I made my way to Ice's room. Sleep weighed down on me. But the time I got to Ice's door and knocked, I was swaying on my feet. The door opened and I couldn't stand it anymore. I fell forward, finally getting the sleep I deserved.

**-(*+*)-**

Ice had gotten up an hour before Sun was due at his door. He didn't want to be sleeping when Sun arrived. He was inspecting his baking materials well there was a gentle knock on the door.

Walking over to his door, he was extremely surprised that upon opening the door a girl would fall on him. Ice took a good look at Sun. She appeared to be sleeping, which was normal after what she had been through only hours before.

Ice carried Sun to his bed before placing her on it and tucking her in. She snuggled into the covers. Ice stared at Sun. Had she always been this small? He couldn't remember. Even when Sun was a boy, in a way, he could have always passed for a girl, with his long gold hair and milky white skin.

In fact, Ice remembered that time where Earth had mistaken Sun for a girl and tried to woo her. That marked the beginning of Earth's dislike for his new boss.

Although, after Earth's babysitting session, he seemed to tolerate Sun a lot more than before…

Shaking his head, Ice left Sun's bedside and went back to his baking materials. He had a lot of baking to do. The Pope had secretly asked Ice to bake some treats for Sun in small amounts so she would stay happy and not get bored. The Pope didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday and Ice was determined not to let Sun out of his sight.

Ice was brought out of his thoughts when he came across the most important thing in baking, the flour bag. Which was empty.

Resisting the urge to groan, Ice checked his cabinets. There was no more flour at all. Ice also noticed that he was short on necessities like sugar and (for Sun) blueberries.

Ice really did groan then. He hoped that since Sun was a girl now, she would now love the concept of going shopping. Because they were going to have a nice shopping trip after Sun wakes up hand haves breakfast.

**-(*+*)-**

**Don't worry, they'll be just some small fluff for every Knight with Sun. And guys, please check out my other stories Legend of Cat Knight, Childish, and Life. They would be worth your visit, and don't forget to leave a review. Till next time! Please Review!**


End file.
